My Little Pony: The Movie 2
My Little Pony: The Movie 2 is an upcoming 2021 animated musical fantasy film. It is a sequel to My Little Pony: The Movie (2017) which is based on the television series My Little Pony: Friendship Is Magic, which was developed as part of the 2010 relaunch of the My Little Pony franchise by Hasbro. The voice of Tara Strong, Ashleigh Ball, Andrea Libman, Tabitha St. Germain, Cathy Weseluck, Emily Blunt, Michael Peña, Taye Diggs, Zoe Saldana, Kristen Chenoweth and Uzo Aduba. The Film was first anticipated in April 2019 to follow the conclusion of the Ninth Season of the Television Series, but it remained in development. After the end of the Final Episode of Season 9 The Last Problem it's confirmed that My Little Pony: The Movie 2 will serve as the Series Final of My Little Pony: Friendship Is Magic. The Film takes place after The Ending Of The End and before The Last Problem. Plot After saving Equestria and defeating The Storm King, Princess Twilight Sparkle and her friends start preparing Equestria's next Friendship Festival, only to be ruined by The Storm Queen, who tells Twilight, her friends, and everyone that she's The Storm King's wife! The Storm Queen also presents her 5 villainous friends, The Fire Lord, Lord Zurtar, Azkar, Baron Xalazar and, Dr. Hexilier to them. The Storm Queen wants to achieve the same goal her husband wanted use The Staff Of Sacanas to drain the magic of 4 Alicorns and use it to create the most powerful storm in Equestria, not only that, she also wants revenge on Twilight for killing her husband! Twilight and her friends are again forced to leave Evquestria and head back to the BadLands to recruit their old friends from their previous Adventure, while The Storm Queen sends The Fire Lord, Lord Zurtar, Azkar, Baron Xalazar, and Dr. Hexilier to curse Applejack and forced her to kill Twilight. When twilight was turned to stone and killed,Fluttershy was sad about that.:( Mean Applejack told everypony that Princess Twilight is killed and Fluttershy and her friends were gone at Canterlot castle where it had the 2nd Friendship Festival. Along the way Fluttershy and her friends reach the BadLands and reunite with their old friends, not only that they come across new friends and Twilight's (who was killed) long lost sibling's, who also live in the BadLands beyond Equestria and are willing to help Fluttershy and her friends defeat The Storm Queen and save Equestria. Join Fluttershy and her old friends and her new friends and her sibling's, as they work together on their Great Journey across the BadLands beyond Equestria to combine The Magic Of Friendship within them to defeat The Storm Queen and save Equestria! And the human world Cast * Tara Strong as Princess Twilight Sparkle, The Main Protagonist, The Leader Of The Mane 6, The Princess Of Equestria, The Princess Of Friendship, targeted by The Storm Queen, and The Element Of Magic. She was killed by Cursed Applejack when she thrown the princess of equestria down into a valley. She lives in the sky in a spirit ghost form how Fluttershy needed help save Equestria. ** Rebecca Shoichet perform's Princess Twilight Sparkle's singing voice. * Ashlee Ball as Rainbow Dash, a member of the Mane 6, and the element of Loyalty, and Applejack, a member of the Mane 6, and the element of Honesty. * Aysia Bookout as Mean Applejack, She killed Twilight. * Andrea Libman as Pinkie Pie, a member of the Mane 6, and the element of Laughter and Fluttershy, a member of the Mane 6, and the element of Kindness. She needed help from Spirit Princess Twilight Sparkle. ** Shannon Chan-Kent perform's Pinkie Pie's singing voice. * Tabitha St. Germain as Rarity, a member of the Mane 6, and the element of Generosity and Princess Luna. ** Kazumi Evans perform's Rarity's singing voice. * Cathy Weseluck as Spike, a member of the Mane 6 and Twilight's and shining armor little borthers * Emily Blunt as Tempest Shadow AKA Fizzlepop Berrytwist. * Michael Peña as Grubber. * Taye Diggs as Capper. * Zoe Saldana as Captain Celaeno. At twilight friends * Ginnifer Goodwin as Judy Hopps * Matt L. Jones as Officer Kyle, Judy's girlfriend * Kristen Chenoweth as Princess Skystar, a crown princess. * Uzo Aduba as Queen Novo, Princess Skystar's Mother. * Margot Robbie as Pyra Dagger, Fizzlepop's long lost sister. * Hayden Christensen as Buck Split, a earth pony and Vanhoover spy. * Ryan Reynolds as Lumpy Shifter, a pegasus and young Vanhoover desk agent, new to field work. * Rebecca Shoichet as Sunset Shimmer, Twilight's first reformed friend. And princess celestia student * Kelly Sheridan as Starlight Glimmer, Twilight's former archrival and reformed friend. * Kathleen Barr as Trixie Lulamoon, Twilight's former archenemy and Starlight's friend. * Michelle Creber as Apple Bloom, Big MacIntosh and Applejack's little sister. * Madeleine Peters as Scootaloo, Rainbow Dash's little sister * aire Corlett as Sweetie Belle, Rarity's little sister. * Nicole Oliver as Princess Celestia. Twilight favorite students * Britt McKillip as Princess Cadence. twilight sister in law and twilight family * Andrew Francis as Shining Armor, Twilight Sparkle's big brother. And twilight family * Peter New as Big McIntosh, Applejack's big brother. * Vincent Tong as Sandbar, a earth pony. * Gavin Langelo as Gallus, a griffon. * Katrina Salisbury as Yona, a yak. * Shannon Chan-Kent as Smolder, a dragon. Friend of spike and ember * Lauren Jackson as Silverstream, a hippogriffs and seapony. * Devyn Dalton as Ocellus, a changeling. * Christopher Britton as Starswirl the Bearded, a Sorcery. * Matt Cowlrick as Rockhoof, a Strength. * Ellen-Ray Hennessy as Mistmane, a Beauty. * Giles Panton as Flash Magnus, a Bravery. * Murry Peeters as Somnambula, a Hope. * Mariee Devereux as Mage Meadowbrook, a Healing. * Emmett Hall as Sky Stinger. * Rhona Rees as Vapor Trail. * Kelly Metzger as Spitfire, a wonderbolts. * Matt Hill as Soarin, a wonderbolts. * Ed Helms as Fire Streak, a wonderbolts. * Matt Lucas as Silver Zoom, a wonderbolts. * Elton John as Sonycwolv, a famous earth pony sensation. * Donald Glover as Krozoto, a pegasus who is as fierce as a lion. * Tyrese Gibson as Rhydon, a short-tempered rhino who's tough as a diamond. * Benedict Cumberbatch as Ironstar the Majestic, Starswirl's brother. * Nick Jonas as Mitchka, a earth pony and band, Eronica and Bustin's Brothers. * Joe Jonas as Eronica, a unicorn and band, Mitchka and Bustin's Brothers. * Kevin Jonas as Bustin, a pegasus and band, Mitchka and Eronica's Brothers. * Eddie Murphy as Donkyle, a smooth donkey with a whacky voice. * Jamie Chung as Iguanita, a swift iguana with a serious ninja skills. * Vincent D'Onofrio as Scorchar, a burnt-eyed gibbon who hates ugly clothing. * Mark Ruffalo as Gammarax Stonebomb, Princess Celestia's lost leutenant. * Jack Black as Kuzcar, a young royal unicorn with a serious attitude. * Charlize Theron as The Storm Queen, The Main Antagonist and wife of The Storm King who wants to achieve the same goal her husband wanted, she also wants revenge on Princess Twilight Sparkle for killing for him. She curses Applejack to kill Twilight. * Neil Patrick Harris as The Fire Lord, a 2nd new villain with a hot temper to match. * Ewan McGregor as Gorzan, a british gorilla who's a professional martial artist. * Owen Wilson as Ferrex, a western ferret who acts like a cowfolk. * Paul Bettany as Farluthor, a fashioned fox who's surprisingly a fashion kingpin. * John Goodman as Vultaur, a mohawk headed vulture who's an expert at history. * Liam Neeson as Fyrestorm Hammeraxe, Fizzlepop's long lost father. * Karen Allen as Cooler Freeze, Fizzlepop's long lost mother. * Tom Cruise as Frye Nolen, Fizzlepop's long lost uncle. * Arnold Schwarzenegger as Seahawk Patriot, Princess Celestia's lost general. * Josh Brolin as Lord Zurtar, Lord Tirek's brother and the 3rd new villain. * David Oyelowo as Azkar, the 4th spiritual new villain. * Adam Driver as Kronox Valstorm, Fizzlepop's long lost brother. * Kelsey Grammer as Buzzoto, Lord Zurtar's loyal buzzard. * James Earl Jones as Phantox Heavenov, Fizzlepop's spiritual grandfather. * Johnny Depp as Thundretail Volthorn, Fizzlepop's new friend. * Hugh Laurie as Buzzemo, Lord Zurtar's 2nd loyal buzzard. * Gerald Butler as Buzzai, Lord Zurtar's 3rd loyal buzzard. * Javier Bardem as Baron Xalazar, the 5th creepy new villain. * Gal Gadot as Sunlight Gleamspark, Twilight's long lost sister. * AJ Kane as Fastro Ranbowze, Rainbow Dash's little brother. * Steve Blum as Blazemane, a fearless hedgehog who despises despair and Grubber's cousin. * Frank Welker as the Fire Warriors, The Fire Lord's brutal guards, The Storm Gladiators, The Storm Queen's forcers and the Cave of Ultimate Wonders, a mystical cave with a highly serious code. * Bryce Papenbrook as Zordart Lucklash, Starlight's long lost little lucky brother. * Luke Roessler as Magical Talent, Trixie's little brother. * Max Charles as Stormlight Roarspark, Twilight's long lost little brother targeted by Lord Zurtar. * Keith David as Dr. Hexilier, the sneaky voodoo unicorn and the 6th new and last villain. * Matthew Lillard as Emeraldrake, Twilight's long lost brother. * Loren Hoskins as Platinumax, a former navy unicorn and recent musician. * Blake Shelton as Rhodiumorgan, a former air force pegasus and recent musician. * Selena Gomez as Moonmist Glowstar, Sunset Shimmer's long lost surviving sister targeted by Dr. Hexilier. * Bill Newton as Stygian. * Will Smith as Geniocyde, a unicorn who is trapped as a genie of the Titanium Lamp. * James McAvoy as Prof. Xerneas Xavion, a disabled unicorn who can read minds and Kronox and Phoenixia's smartest mentor. *Clancy Brown as Bronk, a teal land shark(Headmaster of the Friends and non-meat society). *Tom Kenny as Vanchor, a red-orange land shark(Friends and non-meat society member). *John DiMaggio as Shumm, a yellow-green land shark(Friends and non-meat society member). *Sophie Turner as Phoenixia Solarlight, Twilight's long lost little sister who has a score to settle with Azkar. *Nicholas Cage as Phantasmax, Princess Cadence's lost brother and Xerneas's friend. *Tim Allen as Volt Lightyear, a determined unicorn who wants to avenge his brother. *Bette Midler as Antara, an emerald-green unicorn witch(1st Zandreson Sister of the Forbidden Zone). *Kathy Najimy as Wolvra, a light-red unicorn witch(3rd Zandreson Sister of the Forbidden Zone). *Cate Blanchette as Syra, a lavender unicorn witch(2nd Zandreson Sister of the Forbidden Zone). *Tom Holland as Spidrew Weblash, a crimson unicorn who is targeted by Baron Xalazar. *Daniel Radcliffe as Mysterion Quillex, an unicorn who predicts time. *Tobey Maguire as Hickory Jynx, an earth pony turned cat by the Zandreson Sisters of the Forbidden Zone. *Dwayne Johnson as Komaui, a dark-violet unicorn who has a score to settle with Lord Zurtar and Stormlight's trusted guardian. *Elizabeth Olsen as Mirrorose, a scarlet unicorn who wants to settle a score with The Fire Lord. *TBD, TBD, TBD, and TBD as White-Backed Vultures, TBD. Additional Songs # Memories by Within Temptation # Whispers in the Dark by Skillet # Tell Me Why by Within Temptation # Dance with the Devil by Breaking Benjamin # Falling inside the Black by Skillet # Don't Go Breaking My Heart (Cover by Elton John & Kiki Dee) by Matt Jones & Ginnifer Goodwin # Are you Ready? by Charlize Theron # Faster by Andrea Libman # Death by Aysia Bookout # Open your Eyes by Disturbed # Feel Invincible by Skillet # Diary of Jane by Breaking Benjamin # Haunted by Rebecca Shoichet # Rainbow by Rebecca Shoichet # Unforgettable by Sia (ending credits) # Haunted by Rebecca Shoichet # Never Too Late by Elton John # Can't Wait To Be King by Rowan,Laura,Jason # Color Pulse Rina Itou and Alice Peralta # Spicy Calamari Inkatation by Mari Kikuma and Keity Pop # Jin Go Lo Ba by Fatboy Slim # Hello by Hedley # Sugar by Maroon 5 # Just Like Fire by P!nk # Fight song by Rachel Patten # Zero by Imagine Dragons # Falling to the deep by Adell # Old Town Road by Lil Nas X # Ready To Go by SUSU from Shopkins World Vacation # Am I Not A Human? by 2 Steps From Hell # Lords Of Lankhmar by Audiomachine # For All Humanity by 12 Titans Music # Temporal Shift by Ninja Tracks # The End Of The Beginning by Really Slow Motion # The Lions Heart by Audiomachine # Avow by Audiomachine # Elephant Graveyard by Hans Zimmer # Can you feel the love tonight by Beyonce,Donald Gover,Billy Eichner,Seth Rogen # Amazing by Alex Lloyd # Unforgettable by Sia Production * On February 15, 2019, Hasbro announced another feature length My Little Pony: The Movie is coming up with a scheduled release year of 2021 The Movie was referred as My Little Pony: The Movie 2. Trivia * The film was originally meant to be released by Lionsgate, However Paramount Pictures joined Lionsgate as the feature. Category:2021 films Category:Films distributed by Hasbro Studios Category:My Little Pony Category:3D Category:Films Category:Paramount Animation Category:Paramount Pictures Category:Paramount Pictures films Category:Films distributed by Paramount Pictures Category:Movies Category:2021 Category:Upcoming films Category:Upcoming Films Category:Upcoming Category:TV-PG (Discovery Family) Category:Hasbro Category:Allspark Pictures Category:3D animation Category:Avengers: Endgame Characters Category:Infinity War Category:PG-13-rated action films Category:PG-13-rated animated films Category:Discovery Family films Category:Kids & Family Category:Thriller Category:Animated adventure films Category:Animated movies